


Getaway

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ficlet featuring  Gloria Sitnick, from 2.13 Houses of the Holy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getaway

Gloria is under no illusions about the pointless life she led Before. The Angel knew her heart when it chose her. The Angel knew God's Will for her, God's mercy on her wickedness,  the blessings God's mission would bring to Gloria. Sometimes she feels so grateful to the Angel, she almost cries, here, in this clean, empty place, plenty of food, the possibility of calm.   Sure, she can't leave -- she'll never ride the open highway like she used to dream when she was a girl -- but tell the truth -- those dreams faded away in her a long, long time ago.  Besides, the open highway is just a story people tell.  No one can really just drive away from every bad thing that happens, every bad thing that's done to them, every bad thing they do.  Gloria is just as happy to sit and do nothing -- she did that well enough Before, until she did the One Good Thing, took down the Evil Man, and now God's Will is completed. Now, she's earned her rest. Maybe she'll watch an afternoon movie in the lounge later on.  Maybe something with Redford, or Steve McQueen. And tonight, in the dark silence of her room, under the watchful eye of God, she can dream of the fast getaway she'll never make.


End file.
